Pain
by The Unknown Name
Summary: Cody is being badly bullied. No one will talk to him. Not even his own family. Whoes going to be there when he falls? Story is better than summary!
1. Cody Martin

Disclaimer – don't own suite life 

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

SMACK. That was going to bruise.

SLAP. It was worse when the girls joined in.

KICK. That'd leave a mark.

SCRATCH. Clawing at his face like an animal.

TWIST. Chinese Burns sting.

Pinch, Spit, Elbow, Push, Tug even head but.

That was the treatment Cody Martin got each day at school.

"Teacher!" hissed one of the followers

Carl, Grant, Keith, April, Holly, Keely, Joanne and the rest of the followers all scuttled off as quickly as they appeared.

Cameron – the ringleader – grabbed Cody, opened a locker and stuffed him. Cameron then slammed it shut and hurried off after his friends.

Cody held his breath as the teacher strolled past. Luckily the teacher carried on walking.

"_If you EVER tell anyone, I will kill you, hear me?"_

Cody shivered as he heard the spiteful words of Cameron ring through his ears. He put his hands on his ears but it was still there. He couldn't block it. It was killing him.

Cody fell forward and smashed into the locker door, he hit it with such force it burst open and the next thing he knew he was sprawled on the floor.

Cody hauled himself up and limped out of the locker corridors. He was about to exit when he saw Zack with Max and Bob.

"ZACK!" Cody called with all his strength "Zack! Please!"

Cody knew he heard as Zack glanced up real quick, then back to the floor. Cody struggled to follow but he used all his power to catch up with them.

"Zack please" croaked Cody, Cody grabbed his brothers shoulder

The three turned to face Cody. Zack couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Please Zack, I know you heard me" Cody looked at his brother miserably

Zack did something he hadn't done in the last few months; he looked his brother in the eye "I don't know you"

He spat the words. Zack then carried on walking. Max and Bob followed him, not looking back.

Cody bit his lip; a group of kids bustled past. No one made eye contact with Cody. If they did, they'd be next.

Cody started panicking. If this kept up, Cody would end up like Tapeworm. Tapeworm disappeared. He was stabbed. Everyone knew the bullies, but they wouldn't murder.

That's what the idiots actually thought.

Cody knew better.

Ever since Cody had been picked on, Zack, Max and Bob refused to acknowledge him. They disregarded him. Neglected him. Overlooked him. Zack even moved on to the couch at the Tipton. Zack would spend every day at Max or Bob's house then sleep on the sofa, in the morning he would have left to Max or Bobs before Cody had even woken up.

If they had to go in partners. Cameron or his best friend Grant would go with Cody. They would torture him. If they had to go in a girl-boy group, Cameron would make April go with him. She would pinch and scratch him and worse.

If he told anyone, they would kill him.

He couldn't escape. If they all went to jail it wouldn't change anything. They knew contacts. There were followers.

It made him feel sick. He could hide with the teachers but they'd get him.

"Hello Cody" snickered a voice

Cody jumped and turned around to see a looming Cameron and Grant.

"Please you guys…!" he begged

It didn't change anything. After the bell went, Cody lay their limp. Blood trickling from his nose. An empty gap in his mouth where a tooth used to be. A unreal pain forming on his left eye.

He would be late for his lesson but he didn't care. He had to go to the toilets to clean up otherwise questions would be asked.

Why they chose Cody of all people? No one knew.

They just decided he was the one. They only picked on nerds. Tapeworm was the biggest nerd, and then there was Cody. Soon nerds would be extinct.

Cody winced as he poked the gap in his mouth. Carrie would barely notice. He locked himself in his room most time; he ate his meals in there too. Carrie – for once – was totally oblivious.

He couldn't go on like this anymore. He just couldn't.


	2. Traitor

Disclaimer: Don't own suite life 

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Cody, going to ballroom to rehearse, see you later" Carrie kissed Cody on the cheek as he entered and bustled out.

"What a surprise" muttered Cody, and then he got the shock of his life when he said Zack at the table doing homework with Max.

"Hey you guys! Zack what are you doing here?" Cody beamed

Zack ignored him and some of his hair hung other his eyes, he seemed fixated with his math homework

"What up with Max's place?" Cody tried again

Zack turned to Max "So then you divide it by three and then multiply it by 18 and with the answer you double it by twice the number?"

Cody's mouth dropped open, how on earth did Zack know that?

"That's right" Max nodded "And then you add it to the sum before to get the final answer"

"12?" Zack asked after a second of thinking

"Well done" Max then hugged him and Zack hugged her back "You wont have to go to summer school now" 

"Good because I don't want to be stuck with Cameron and his thugs" Zack sighed in relief

Cody felt strange. He looked at his brother's happy face. Zack was doing all this so he didn't have to face Cameron? Then Cody realized that Zack was at a lot of risk because he looked like Cody.

"Do you need any help?" Cody came and stood by them

Zack flinched and Max turned to face the window.

"So Max, when we going over to yours?" Zack questioned

"Soon"

Cody noticed that he hadn't heard his twins voice in ages.

"Zack, please, I need your help, this bullying is killing me… literally" Cody pleaded

"So ice cream sundae?" Zack suggested

"Um sure" Max nodded. Nowadays she felt uncomfortable around Cody.

"Zack please, im going to die if you don't help me" Cody whispered

"Lets go" Zack pushed past his brother and started walking

Max was halfway out the door when she turned around "Sorry" then she dashed after him

Cody stood there sorrowfully. He sighed. He finished his homework then decided to go out. He scribbled a note for his mom then went outside in the fresh air.

He was walking peacefully when suddenly there was a group of people around him. Cameron and his 'friends', they smirked at him.

"Ready for a beating Cody?" Cameron snickered

"I'd laugh if he wet his pants" Grant sniggered

There where hostile remarks thrown at him. He looked down. Hurt.

"Come on, lets hit him" They started

Cody was on the floor, he lifted his neck up and saw Zack and Max, they weren't with the group but they were near by. Just watching.

"Help!" Cody croaked

But Zack just stared at him. Horrified.

Cody wanted his brother to help but Zack was scared.

Zack then whispered something to Max, she nodded and they turned away and started walking. Zack turned around and looked helpless.

Cody felt his whole body throbbing. He laid their stiff. They had all gone and left him. He was in so much pain he could barely move. He allowed a tear to run down his face.

"Why, Zack?" Cody hissed into the air

Cody grabbed onto the closest thing and dragged himself up.

"Zack" Cody sobbed, "I thought we were meant to be twins"

Cody Martin was hurt, confused and neglected.

Suddenly his head felt strange and then he fell to the ground and threw up a whole chuck of blood.

**Please review -) **


	3. Shock

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suite Life **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Where I am?" Cody struggled to sit up

Cody was sprawled on his bed with Zack and Max sitting by his side.

"At home" Zack spoke handing him a glass of water "We came back after they left and took you home, you passed out"

"Am I ok?" Cody was so shook up that he didn't even realize Zack was actually talking to him.

"Yeah, you're fine, it's Saturday tomorrow so you should spend the whole day resting" Max told him

"And your not going anywhere with out us, you have to at least have one person with you but at school you'll have Max, Bob and me with you 24/7, I'll go with you in pairs and Laura can go with you if we have to go in girl-boy groups" Zack told him

"You mean… your going to properly be my brother?" Cody looked at him

"Yeah, Cody, im sorry, I was a jerk but it was because I was scared…. Im sorry" Zack looked shamefaced

"Its ok, I forgive you" Cody smiled

"Im sorry too" Max put in "We were losers"

"But that's going to change" Zack put in "They're not going to bully you any more"

"Thanks you guys" Cody was pleased he had his brother back

"Oh shoot" Max glanced at her watch "I've got to get back"

"I'll walk you back" Zack stood up

"Me too" Cody hobbled out of bed

"No you wont" Zack pushed him back down

"I will, im not being by myself" Cody got up and headed to the door

Zack and Max sighed but did not protest. They walked squashed next to him as they went out. Cody was a bit jumpy but he relaxed.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you'd be back out so soon, and look you've got body guards" Cameron like usual, appeared from no where.

The three scowled and Cody took a step forward "Back off Cameron, I know what you did to Tapeworm"

Cameron and his followers laughed "So? Come on Martins, I think we'll start with a punch"

"If you dare hit him, I'll hit you back," Zack blurted

Everyone gasped and Cameron raised his eyebrows "I'll pretend you didn't say that"

Cameron laughed and turned back to Cody, he gave him a hard shove and Cody fell to the ground.

SMACK 

Zack punched Cameron right on the nose. Everyone quickly rushed up to Cameron who had been knocked back.

Max quickly helped Cody up and then the gang turned to Zack.

"Oh shit man" Zack bit his lip, he didn't mean to loose his cool like that

"RUN!" Max yelled, she grabbed Zack and Cody's hand and started running

Zack had never run faster in his life and once Cody got over the shock, he started running fast.

Zack knew that he'd be bullied too now but he didn't care. He was best friends with his brother again.

By the time they got to Max's house, they had lost them.

"Zack, that was an amazing punch" Max looked very impressed. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "that was awesome!"

Zack grinned but then went pale "Um… how are we meant to get home"

Max's smile fell then she grinned, she picked up the landline and rang the Tipton "Hello, can I speak to Carrie Martin please… thanks… hey Carrie, finished rehearsing… can you come pick your sons up, they're at my house… ok see you soon"

"So?" Cody looked eager

"She's walking over now"

They mucked around for a bit and then there was a knock on the door.

Max answered but was surprised to see two policemen.

"Hello, Zack, Cody?" one asked

"What's wrong?" Cody whispered

"It's your mother… she seems to be ok but she's been stabbed…"

**Who stabbed Carrie? Please review! D **


	4. Discovery

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suite Life **

**Chapter 4**

**Normal P.O.V**

"My boys" Carrie croaked as she smiled at the twins

"Hey mom, how are you?" Cody sat next to her and took her hand

"Im fine thanks boys" Carrie sat up weakly

"Carrie, do you have any idea of who did this?" Maddie asked

Maddie, Mosbey and London where there as well as Zack, Cody and Max.

"Yes I remember clearly…" Carrie sniffed

Flashback 

Carrie walked down the street towards Max's house. She thought it was quite odd she had to pick them up but she would ask them about that later.

Suddenly a boy appeared and smiled evilly at her.

"Mrs Martin?" the boy sounded and looked familiar

"Yes… do you go to Zack and Cody's high school? You look familiar" Carrie frowned

"Never seen you before in my life" the boy smirked

"Are you sure because im not… anyway I must go" Carrie tried to walk past

"No you don't" he gently pulled out a knife

"What are you doing with that?" Carrie took a step backwards

"Payback" laughed the boy; he lunged forward and stabbed her right in the stomach.

End of Flashback 

"I wonder who it could have been?" Zack sighed

"I hope they find him Mrs Martin" Max looked glum

"I hope he rots in hell, whoever he is," Cody growled

"What did he look like" Zack questioned

"All I can remember is that he had blondish hair and piercing blue eyes" Carrie looked upset

"That's no help, we know lots of people with blonde hair" Cody sighed

"It could have been anyone" Mosbey stated the obvious

"As long as you're going to be ok" Zack patted her hand

"I will be fine, the doctors said it was a light stab, thankfully, I think the person was aiming to kill me but then someone appeared, he ran off but there's no clues because he took the knife with him" Carrie leaned back in her hospital bed

"What's going to happen to us while you're in hospital?" Cody panicked

"Max's parents have agreed to look after you… well they suggested it and Kurt – your father – is coming down for a few days"

They all nodded then London said brightly "How about I say I'll pay the person who did this to step forward… I'll pay them one thousand dollars" 

Everyone looked at her as if she was the stupidest person in the whole world.

"You left your brain at home again didn't you?" Maddie sighed

"Well I want this person to be caught, Carrie is like a mother to me!" London looked slightly annoyed

"I know, I want her to get better but paying the person to step forward isn't going to do anything, loads of people might step forward!" Maddie argued

"What so they can go to prison?" disagreed London

"Then what's the point in the original killer getting money if he's going to be in prison and can't spend it!" Maddie looked flustered

"He can buy a new prison outfit, stupid" London laughed

Maddie groaned and clutched her forehead "your giving me a headache" 

"Visiting times over, come on, say goodbye now" a nurse came and shooed them off.

The twins kissed her on each cheek and left with Max's parents who had been waiting outside.

They were walking down the road when they passed Cameron and Grant. They just smiled wickedly. They wouldn't touch them when they where with adults but they knew they'd pay for what they did. Cameron winked and Cody. Cody's mouth dropped open and he grabbed Zack's arm.

"What's up?" Zack glared

"Look at Cameron!" Cody hissed

Zack glanced at him and didn't notice anything, but then he did a double take and gasped.

Why?

Because Cameron had piercing blue eyes…

**Hope you enjoyed. Probably my worst chapter so far. I probably wont update until Wednesday because im going away but I might update tomorrow if I have chance or tonight! So keep reading and please review. **


	5. Back To School

This chapter is for Pixiespryte 

**I don't own suite life**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal P.O.V**

Cody stomach tightened as Max's dad dropped the three teenagers at the front of the high school. The weekend had been speedy and now they where back at school.

In this distance Zack saw Cameron and Grant slouch into school. He breathed out heavily and smiled weakly at Max's dad.

The three managed to get to their homeroom with out being ambushed. Bob bounced up to them but everyone else turned away.

"Good news sure travels fast," muttered Max

"Well don't worry" Bob told them "I will be here for you" 

They smiled at Bob thankfully just as the gang scuffled in. Everyone went quiet.

"Hey Zack, Cody, how's your mommy?" sniggered Grant

"It was you" growled Zack, glaring at Cameron "I know it!" 

"Don't be silly!" laughed Cameron "You have no proof"

"Why you…" Zack lunged for Cameron just as a teacher walked by

"Zachary Martin! Go to the principal's office immediately!" the teacher scowled

Zack kicked Cameron hard in the shin and stormed off, followed by the teacher.

When Cody left his first period he passed the principals office. He was shocked to see his father about to walk in.

"Dad!" yelled Cody

Kurt glanced around and saw Cody standing their "Cody!"

Cody gave his dad a hug and Kurt ruffled his hair.

"So what's this with Zack?" Kurt questioned

Cody explained. Kurt sighed and stumbled in. Cody waited outside then eventually Kurt and Zack appeared.

"Im being excluded" Zack announced, but he seemed pleased, suddenly Cody got it. This would mean he would escape Cameron and his crew.

"Hey princy!" Cody yelled to the principal

"Yes Cody?" the principal asked

SMACK. Cody hit him in the face.

An hour later he was sitting outside the police station.

"Since your only 15 and your records clean, we're going to let you off with a warning, violence is not the way to go about. I hope we don't ever see you here again, goodbye" the chief announced

Zack gave his brother a high-five. But Cody was mortified, he just thought he'd get excluded, he didn't think he'd get in trouble with the police!

Kurt came to Max's house with them but Max's mom and dad just laughed at the story.

When Max came home she had a black eye and a bleeding lip. Zack and Cody sighed when there was a knock on the door.

"Kids! Someone's here for you" yelled Max's mom

The three stumbled down the stairs and got the shock of their life when they saw Cameron grinning at the front door like a cat who had just got the cream.

"This is your little friend Cameron isn't it? Ive asked him round for dinner…"

**Oh dear. Find out what happens next soon. I wont update until Wednesday or Thursday. Please review! **


	6. A Friend Drops By

I left you at a cliffhanger and here is the new chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update (guilty!)!

Don't own Suite Life

Chapter 6

"Excuse me Ma'am, is it ok if we go play in Max's room" Cameron smiled happily

"Of course, I'll call you when dinner is ready" Max's mom smiled

"Zack, Cody, im going to see your mom, as you've got a friend round I'll send you her love" Kurt announced then he left.

Cameron winked at his victims and instead of going to Max's bedroom they went to the bathroom.

"Thought you could escape me, did you?" Cameron sniggered

"Back of Cameron" Max warned shakily "My moms downstairs and theirs three against one!" 

"Tell and I'll kill you, you guys KNOW you can't beat me so shut up"

Cameron ran a tap and when it was quite deep, he yanked Cody by the back of his head and dunked him in the water.

Cameron chuckled then brought Cody back up for air.

"If you don't want your brother to die, punch Max," Cameron said to Zack

Zack gasped and Max opened her mouth to call for her mom.

"Don't!" Zack ordered, "If you call her, Cody will die"

"But Cameron will go to prison!"

"Maybe so but think, what about his other friends? They're just as powerful!"

Cameron looked smug at the scene in front of him. He dunked Cody again and laughed to himself.

"Well… punch her then!"

Zack swallowed and gently punched Max on the arm.

Cameron frowned and pushed down harder on Cody's head.

Zack whimpered and punched Max in the face. Hard.

Cameron smirked and let go of Cody; he brought his head up and gasped for air.

"Lets go to the bedroom!" Cameron suggested and he strolled into the bathroom.

"We could run…" suggested Cody breathlessly

Zack looked at his brother and felt gutted. Cody had tears in his eyes and he looked distraught. All this time Zack could of helped him and he had just left him there.

Max clutched her mouth but head what Cody said "No way, he'll get us eventually"

The three strolled into the bedroom and Cameron stood there, smiling viciously.

Cody's P.O.V

I saw my life flash before my eyes, a second longer and I would be dead, suddenly I was bought back to life and air rushed into my lungs.

I glanced at Max who had a swollen cheek. I cringed. This was bad.

Cameron paced around the room, thinking. Not that he does much of that so it must have been hard for him.

"Cody, put out your arm" Cameron suddenly ordered

I nervously put out my arm. Cameron nodded at Max and pointed. Max held my arm.

"Twist, otherwise I cut Zack's ear off!" Cameron picked up some extra strong scissors.

I flinched as Max began to twist. She looked gutted and resentful.

She twisted harder and I felt like my bone was going to turn over. I howled in pain as she let go, my arm was burning and it felt on fire.

I looked at Max's face. This is all m fault. I shouldn't have got them involved.

I looked at Cameron uneasily "Cameron, I have a proposal I'd like to make" 

"Thanks but im not gay" Cameron looked a little disgusted

"No you id… I mean, no I don't mean that, I mean leave them alone and do worse to me, leave them"

Dying cant be that bad I guess.

But Cameron shook his head "No way, im having fun, and ive got something I want you to do Cody"

I whimpered and stared at him.

"That is?" I gulped

"Cut a chunk out of Zack's skin!" he laughed harshly

Im screwed.

Will Cody really put his brother in so much pain? Chapter 7 coming up soon! 


	7. News

I left you at a cliffhanger and here is the new chapter!

I sprained my wrist so it was difficult for me to write but its here now.

Don't own Suite Life

**Chapter 6**

"N-No!" Cody squeaked, "I cant do that" 

Zack was shaking and he pushed his arm in front of me.

"No!" Cody refused "I c… cant!" 

Cameron smiled maliciously and handed me some scissors.

"No!" Tears were welling up in his eyes

"Baby!" Cameron snarled "Look I'll show you"

Cameron took a step forward and grabbed Zacks arm.

"Kids?"

Cameron stood up straight and hid the scissors behind his back. Max opened her mouth but Zack nudged her.

"Dinners ready, come on" Max's mom was standing there looking at them suspiciously.

Cameron winked at them and followed Max's mom out the room.

"That was close" gulped Max

"Im going to kill him" muttered Zack

"Come on" Cody whimpered and he strode out the room.

Cameron kept kicking them throughout the whole meal. Once Max let out a squeak but she just said she had seen a spider.

Unfortunately Max's parents took a shine to Cameron and kept laughing at his pathetic jokes.

His cell phone rang and he made an apologetic face at her parents then picked it up.

"Yeah… im here… right… okay… see you in ten" Cameron stood up "That was a delightful meal, thank you very much but I must go"

"Who was that?" Zack asked, his mouth dry

"My… uh… my mom" Cameron scowled

His phone rang again and Cameron sighed and picked it up.

"Yeah… No I cant… No im going out… BYE!" Cameron slammed his phone shut

"Who was that, your daddy?" Zack snarled

"Zachary! Don't say anything like that, his father might be dead!" Max's mom looked shocked

"Yeah Zack!" Cameron looked tearful but it was just crocodile tears "My father is in prison for a crime that he didn't commit" He let out a long, fake wail "I miss him so much! But some of his buddies thought that it would be funny to frame him but…" Cameron gave a sob "It went wrong and now his their for life!"

"You poor thing!" Max's mom gave him a small hug and Max's dad gave him a pat. Cameron winked at the others.

"I must go, mommy needs me… as im the man of the house…" Cameron then shot out the door

"What a nice boy"

"That's the word alright," muttered Max

The landline rang and Max picked it up "Your wanted at the Tipton…"

"I'll take you" Kurt had just opened the door and entered "Come on"

"See you" Cody nodded nervously

Zack swallowed and followed him. They walked down to the Tipton and found Mosbey, London and Maddie deep in conversation.

"Hi guys" Zack greeted

"Ah, Now Kurt… would you like to stay in their normal suite? It'll be easier…" Mosbey asked

Kurt looked at his kids who nodded "Sure" 

"If you ever need any money, come to me" London offered "Its not like I don't have enough!"

"And free candy!" Maddie put an arm around Zack and Cody.

"Thanks you guys" Cody smiled "That's the nicest things anyone's ever done for us!"

Kurt took the kids up to the suite and the rest of the evening they watched TV.

At Ten-Thirty the phone rang and Kurt picked it up.

He looked sorrow and then he nodded "I'll tell them…"

"Dad? What is it? Is it mom? Is she ok?" Cody felt his palms sweating

"No… your mom… she's fine… just fine" 

"Then what is it?" Zack felt his heart racing.

"Its your friend…"

"Max?" Cody gasped "Is she ok?"

"No… no its…" Kurt buried his head in his hands "I don't know how to tell you this"

"Tell us" Zack pleaded

Kurt swallowed and sat his boys down; he didn't dare look them in the eyes.

"Your friend Bob… his… his dead"

**Another death! Please review and tell me if you think this is okay or not! Thank you:D **


	8. Kidnapped

**You guys can hate me and flame me as much as you want, I'm a moron, I forgot about this story but I am NOT GIVING UP ON IT! **

**Please like this chapter.**

Bob was dead. Gone forever. The funeral was horrible, no one could find the murdered, even though Zack and Cody had a good idea who it was. What the police thought was that he was mugged and things went wrong. More like Cameron wanted to take things a step further.

There was worse to come.

"I don't understand!" Max cried as Zack put an arm around her "Why is he doing this? His some crazy physco, he needs to be locked up! This isn't going to stop until we're all dead!" She burst into tears and cried into Zack's shirt.

"Won't someone notice if we all die? A whole group of friends die? Surely the police will have to sit up and listen then!" Cody exclaimed "What are we going to do? I'm scared." He whimpered

"Me too bro, me too." It had been a week since Bob's death and the three of them where in the suite, Kurt was in the bathroom and Carrie was coming home tomorrow.

Zack stood up and looked at his girlfriend and his twin, they were the only one's left. He looked at Cody's purple eye and cut lip, he told parents and anyone who asked that he had been punching a punching bag and it had hit him hard in the face. Zack looked at Max's twisted ankle and blood-stained nose, she told parents and anyone who asked that she tripped over. He couldn't stand this anymore.

"I've had enough of this!" Zack yelled and he stormed out of the suite and out of the hotel, Cody and Max nervously followed him, jumping at every movement. Zack ignored his swollen cheek and his loose tooth, he searched for Cameron and found him smoking with Grant and a few others. Grant whispered something and Cameron looked over, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello friends!" Cameron teased "Ready for a beating?" He got the shock of his life as Zack tackled him and started punching him in the face. It happened so fast that no one expected it. Everyone froze except for the two fighting boys and then everyone reacted.

"Die!" Zack yelled, shouting abusive words and swearwords "I hope you die and then rot in hell!" He ignored the fact that people were pulling him off, Cameron fought back but Zack didnt' care, suddenly someone large picked Zack up and four other boys grabbed Cody and Max.

"Take him to the garage." Cameron spat viciously, one eye red and his lip and nose bleeding "You know what to do." He shoved April away as she dabbed at him "Go!" He turned away vuiciosuly

**One hour later**

"We're going to die!" moaned Cody as he struggled to untie the ropes around his wrist.

"No we're not." Zack snapped through gritted teeth "Someone will notice we're missing!"

"No they won't!" Max scowled "Haven't you noticed yet? No one cares about us!" 

The three were locked in a room with ropes around their wrists and ankles, the room was musky and damp, it was empty except for the three chairs they were tied to. No window and the only door was locked.

"No... nobody cares about you!" A voice cackled

The three looked up to see Cameron standing there with a gun.

"Who to shoot first? Maybe Zack for fighting me... or maybe I want him to suffer the most!" He grabbed Cody's head "One... two... thr... mommy?" Cameron suddenly dropped down, he wasn't dead but unconsious, someone had hit over the head with something.

The three looked up to see who had saved their lives.

It was...

**This chapter is really rushed and you all hate me don't you? But who saved them?**


	9. Unite Together

I am so sorry, please don't all hate me

I am so sorry, please don't all hate me! My computer was completely broken so I had to get another one! I only just got a new one! I also had so many stories to try to update, I know it's a poor excuse but please forgive me! Here's the final chapter of the story!

It was…

Tapeworm. He grinned and lifted a plank of wood above his head. "How you all doing?" 

"How?" Max's face was pale and she was sweating. "I mean… your dead! What about Grant and Keith and the rest of Cameron's cronies?"

Poking their heads round the corridor, Grant, Keith and April looked at him with wide-eyes, April was crying and Grant was looking guilty. Keith cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Tapeworm did die for a while, we never knew Cameron was going to stab him like that, we saved him though, he was about to be zipped up in one of those dead-carriers and put in the funeral home but we put a dummy body in there and nobody checked to see if he was okay." 

Tapeworm untied Max, Zack and Cody and Zack immediately lunged for Keith, his eyes dead and hollow as if he wanted to kill him. Tapeworm gently prised him off.

"Why are you letting us go?" Zack screamed, furious tears dripped down his cheeks and mingled with the gash on his cheek.

"Because we were you…" Grant muttered. He saw the three looking confused and continued. "Cameron bullied us before you two came to this school, he tried to kill us but we said that we'd join him if he didn't hurt us. We were terrified of him." 

"The three of you were terrified of one guy when there were more of you?" Cody questioned looking confused.

April stared at him straight in the eyes. "He told us what happened when he went to Max's house. There were three of you but you were all terrified of him." 

Cody thought back, they could have easily taken Cameron down but all three of them were so scared of him when there was just one of him.

"So you just let him do it?" Zack still looked angry. "Even though you knew what it was like, you joined in!" 

Grant bit his lip. "We're sorry Zack! We had been planning to bring him down for month but he was suspecting something so we had to be even more violent! We'll try to make it up to you any way we can!" He looked generally miserable.

"What about him killing Bob?" Max questioned, her eyes narrowed. "Bob is dead." 

"Actually…" Bob came around the corner. "No I'm not." Max sighed in relief and hugged Bob, then he hugged Tapeworm. "I'm glad neither of you are dead." 

"Me too…" Cody agreed. He looked down at Cameron who was still spread on the floor. "What happens to _him _then?"

"We'll deal with him." Two men who looked suspiciously like cops came in the room, Bob had just let them in a minute ago. "He won't be free in a long time…" One of them picked him up and laid him on the chair

"What's going to happen to us?" Grant asked looked a bit nervous.

The second man frowned. "Well you didn't commit any serious, extreme crimes so your school will deal with you but it will not be an easy punishment, you were bullies and bullies do NOT get off easily."

Keith nodded. "We accept what we did was wrong and take any punishment that we are given."

Zack raised his eyebrows, seeing a whole new person. He glanced at Cameron. "Are you allowed to drop him in a volcano? Maybe throw him in a river of piranha's?"

The first man laughed. "I don't think so! Unfortunately we don't have the legal rights to do that!" He smiled. "Now how about taking you kids home…?" 

The Next Week

"Cody! Let me carry your backpack!" April appeared and took Cody's backpack and beamed at him. Cody smiled back, his cheeks a delicate pink.

"Zack! I got my mom to make you a chocolate cake! I know its your favourite, I'll bring in two slices each day!" Keith gave a brown paper bag to Zack who grinned and took Max's hand.

"Max! I know you didn't do your homework last night, so I did it for you!" Grant gave a bundle of papers to Max. "Though it was a little hard since I'm only in two of your classes!" 

Zack grinned at Max. "How long do you think they're going to keep this up for?" He laughed happily.

"As long as it takes for you to fully forgive us, we know it'll take a few years or so!" Keith explained.

Cody smiled. "Yeah, well, people like Cameron are vicious, they're scared that no one will respect them and are sometimes jealous of others." 

Zack nodded. "People just need to say no to bullies, its wrong and stupid, if we'd told mom earlier then none of this would have happened." 

"If people would have just sat up and noticed. Those who did notice had to tell people otherwise it could have gone wrong."

"If you ever see someone getting bullied, you have to tell someone! How would you feel if they died or something?"

"If someone's being bullied, you have to stick together, never leave them alone…"

"That person needs all the help they can get. Stick together, your true friends will stick by you."

Zack and Cody grinned at each other and said in unison.

"Unite against bullies."

The End

Dead cheesy ending, I know but I want to send a message and I hope I sent it. Bullies are stupid. Please review for the final time!


End file.
